This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to archery bows comprising cable positioners and/or retainers.
Compound archery bows are generally known in the art. Compound bows typically include a bowstring, as well as one or more cable segments. Cable guards are often used to bias the cable segments in a lateral direction, holding the cables away from the arrow shooting axis.
Although cable guards provide benefits, there are also related consequences. For example, cable guards may contribute to limb twist and cam lean.
There remains a need for novel bow and cable guard designs that minimize the consequences of biasing cables laterally.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.